


In Late Spring Sonnet

by Puolukka



Series: Mid Seasons are No More [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, Omega Verse, Psychic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puolukka/pseuds/Puolukka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland is the school troublemaker and his mate, Alfred, has to put up with it.</p><p>However, the most frightening scenario one can think of, it's always the one you would expect the less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Late Spring Sonnet

**Author's Note:**

> Truthfully speaking this is a sequel of a story I still have to plan.
> 
> However it does not require the original one to be read, but fear not as I'm going to write it down one day.
> 
>  **Warnings:** This is a fictional story not related with the reality whatsoever furthermore I don't own the characters nor the original work. There are mentions of violence and mild abuse in the upcoming paragraphs, thence I recommend you to skip them if you feel uncomfortable with the subject.

****  
The steady noise coming from the irregular piece of chalk against the blackboard is muffled by the smooth voice of the teacher, illustrating the delicate and significant mating procedure between interspecies.  
  
Surprising enough the class seems particularly attentive: the lesson is interrupted sporadically by short and thorough questions which are of general interest for the students. Indeed the mating class has always been the most beneficial and most frequented by both alphas and omegas of the Istitute. There is no distinction in who or whom can take part in the lesson, welcoming even mated and unmated students who may need a valuable help for their future.  
  
As the chalk keeps tracing refined and detailed notes on the subject, a brusque slam interrupts the screeching sound and a panting young omega pops from the doorway, animatedly upset and wearing a mask of disarray all over the visage. The omega only gasps out a weary "Alfred" and a chair goes stumbling down.  
  
A sturdy, bespectacled alpha springs up showing off an annoyed and knowing scowl which disrupts his juvenile - but nonetheless defined - features.

 

* * *

  
  
"Shut up, fucktoy!"  
  
A little crowd is forming in the hallway leading to the main gym; a bunch of students is witnessing the violent act from their shielding place near the door-frame as they give a singsonged boost. Two alphas are standing fiercely in the middle, facing their smirking opponent who seems more amused than intimated by the appalling, fearsome scent coming from the duo.  
  
"There, there. You alphas truly lack of imagination concerning vicious labels, don't you?" the mirthful tone is completely mismatched with the grin forming on his chapped lips. "Well I couldn't expect any less from brainless puppets."  
  
Before further words can slip from the devious mouth, a powerful fist is landed on the stomach, effectively silencing the now bent over punk. The grinning student, though, does not back down, opting instead to appeal to his feet in order to dash forward and land a bone-crashing headshot to the younger alpha. The latter cries out loud, a gruesome yell that fends the encouraging squalls pestering the hallway, landing simultaneously on his rear while his companion scrunches down in order to carefully assess the damage.  
  
As both alphas look up into emerald challenging eyes a hand yanks the standing punk off the crime scene, snatching him from the curious looks of the bystanders and faraway from likely lectures or punishments.  
  
"For God's sake, Arthur! What the heck!" comes the reprimanding voice of the sturdy alpha boy, Alfred F. Jones, which promptly stopped the other before he would add more fuel to the fire.  
  
The other boy, Arthur, on the other hand, makes a noncommittal noise and a reluctant "What?"  
  
"First off , if you wanna get in a fight with a bunch of alphas there must be the presence of a _head_ alpha! And, most importantly, you're not an _alpha_!"  
  
"Calm down Alfred, I know very well I'm not an alpha, no need to lose your composure for this negligible detail."  
  
Alfred turns around, looking at the slightly short boy fully in the eyes, then with a natural swift of the hand reaches Arthur's hash blond bangs. He strokes them lightly, checking any damage caused by the previous action, founding nothing the tall alpha sighs and bends down, now standing at the other's eye-sight.  
  
With an impromptu pull, Alfred pokes the other's stomach, wearing a nonplussed and unperturbed face as Arthur whimpers and shields protectively the injured part.  
  
"As I thought, you're way too prideful to acknowledge it." states him while tugging Arthur along towards the infirmary.

 

* * *

  
  
There are few rules widely known among the students of the Public Istitute. The first one claims that omegas must be treated respectfully as any aggressive behaviour will be taken as a serious threat for the welfare of said omega. The second is that each and every student has to cooperate and cohabit in harmony with his other fellows.  
  
Among those written rules there is a social law, introduced for the first time when Arthur Kirkland enrolled in the Istitute and disheveled the peaceful order of things which has been built after long and strenuous social disputes. Any fresh-enrolled alpha must confront with the beta boy in order to be allowed in the Istitute itself.  
  
  
The infirmary room is notoriously a very relaxing and aseptic zone. Only carrying the comfortable scent and solace of a hospital bed with few shelves containing the necessary medications, plus a big, smooth desk used mostly by the medical attendant - now currently absent.  
  
"So, how did it go this time?"  
  
Arthur winches slightly and utters a dry 'Ouch' as Alfred takes care of the livid forming on the pale skin near his tummy. "I suppose that alpha girl will have a hard time with that bruise I left on her chin."  
  
The only response is a benevolent flicker on the head. "That's because you let your guard down, you know how alphas hate being addressed so offhandedly. You were at fault there, Art."  
  
"I only wanted to make sure they knew who I am. Those freshmen are utterly despotic dimwit, so preposterous and ill-tempered." mutters Arthur in a huff, amusing even more Alfred who leaves feathery and creamy-coated footprints on the tumid bruise.  
  
As he bids it thoroughly taken care of, Arthur adjusts himself better on the chair and gives Alfred a small, thankful smile. Then he proceeds to get up, waiting for his companion to replace the medication back before returning in the overflowing fuss of the school.  
  
"I get that you need to establish your position in the Istitute's microcosm, but I'm not sure if picking on alphas is the right way to do it." the concern pouring from his words is a clear sign of the distress Alfred has to endure every day.  
  
Being a beta, Arthur can't discern clearly the scent emanating from others. He isn't capable of pinpoint the exact sentiment and emotion the alpha feels and the only way they are able to communicating their concern is through spoken words.  
  
This does not, however, deprive them of the longing and fondness growing and entrenching their bond.  
  
"Don't worry Fred, you know I love getting straight to the point as alphas do." says Arthur as he merges into the chatters and chuckles of the students and fades from Alfred's vision. "I'll see you later then!"  
  
With a frustrating noise, the blond alpha clicks his tongue in annoyance. "I must hurry up as well."

 

* * *

  
  
As stated in the school's rules, all students must learn to respect one another. In order to accomplish this difficult task, the classes are free and opened to all hierarchies and the arrangement of the same are pretty much at the student's discretion - mostly for mated individuals who need to be allowed together in the same courses. In other words, the classes are made of all range of students who must share the events - and subjects - of the day together for all the duration of their study program.  
  
Arthur Kirkland is currently one of the oldest beta student, well-known for the fierce personality and carefree attitude - notwithstanding the wild stubbornness. He's not the smartest nor the hard-working beta people would expect him to be, nevertheless he manages a good-raking position and a very zealous nature at that.  
  
His classmates are more or less slacken down people. They've known each other for four years and are currently sharing their last one together. Despite the poor predisposition towards, well basically anything, the class owns a synergy that other ones still have to achieve.  
  
The few mated omegas and alphas take their seat on the first rows whilst Arthur reclaims his chair in the middle row, near one of his evergreen friendship, Gilbert Beilschmidt.  
  
" _Sweetheart_ , I heard you got into another fight. Did you get to kick some freshmen asses?" barks his alpha desk-partner.  
  
With a low chuckle Arthur shows him the swollen bruise like a soldier would do with a war scar. "You can bet, _rosy-cheeks_."  
  
"Everybody's already talking about the little quarrel arose near the gym, but when they learnt it was you, Arthur, they just dismissed it as ordinary administration." jokes on the feminine voice of an omega who interrupts the smirking duo with a fake sorrowful frown, carrying along another beta girl.  
  
"I hope you didn't cause that alpha too much grief- One day you'll seriously get beaten up." urges on the omega girl, Belle, giving off a worried scent which goes unnoticed by both betas.  
  
Gilbert promptly reassures her, soothing the increasing piercing scent. "Worry not, Belle, my _sweetheart_ here is a tough one!"  
  
In a roaring laugh, the until now quiet beta girl startles the presents and states cheerfully. "Oh Arthur I'm pretty sure you were meant to be an alpha! You seem to get along so well with them, despite ending always up with a soar eye!"  
  
A rumbling sound leaves Arthur's lips as his visage forms into an annoyed pout. "Actually I'm quite happy with my beta peculiarities- It would be a real hassle to deal with all that heating and scenting hindrances. Moreover, I'm in a full-time control of my instincts opposite to someone here who can't even take his hands off his own testicles when the gracious and dainty Elizaveta happens to pass by."  
  
The person concerned only laughs it off while mumbling a seductive 'I love when my _sweetheart_ gets all jealous'.  
  
As guffaws follow the statement, a loud smack is delivered on the alpha's thigh. "You know me too well, _rosy-cheeks_."

 

* * *

  
  
"Hey, Alfred! Next week we're gonna have a basketball match, if you don't have anything better you can join us!"  
  
The outside fields are occupied by both beta and alpha students, playing and enjoying the lovely sunny day in the chilly air preceding the spring. Usually omegas have a penchant to more indoors activity, being very sensible to temperature shafts, anyhow some of them do participate in several regular group games such as volleyball when the weather allows it.  
  
"Sure thing, Jonathan! I don't have anything scheduled for next week, so I'm all in for it."  
  
Alfred bids a short goodbye to the other alpha, a close friend - and the captain of the basketball team - Jonathan as he hurries down the uneven path, jogging all the way to the back of the building where the cultivable garden is located as well as the familiar form of his beta mate, Arthur.  
  
"I've planted several peaches' sprouts, I hope they'll make it to the summer." the appeasing timbre of the squatting blond beta lulls Alfred's ears as he crouches down and take a meticulous glance at the pinkish leaves decorating the topsoil. "If so we'll have a week of peaches-based desserts."  
  
Chuckling at the childish delight hovering around his companion and enlivening the quaintly environment, Alfred reaches for one of the rosy bud and caresses them with a tender that Arthur is quick to catch and appreciate. "You do love them, don't you?"  
  
A gleeful smile is enough of a response for Alfred, as well as an excuse to lean over and deliver a soft peck on the far tip of Arthur's marred lips.  
  
"So shall we?"  
  
Arthur puffs out a soundless chortle. "Oh my, I think I'm really getting to you, Fred. You're being so formal and courteous I almost miss your old, careless and tousled self."  
  
Eyeing the blond beta with pretended solemnity, Alfred stands up with surprising elegance and turns to his companion while hanging his hand in mid-air; palm up and ready to welcome Arthur's one to help him up. "Obliged, your Grace."  
  
This time Arthur doesn't stifle the spilling laughter and reaches for the proffered hand in order to please the expectant alpha. "My pleasure, Sir."  
  
As they retread through the paved way and to the frontal side of the ancient establishment, a bony form approaches them in long strides, showing off a dazzling grin and a toothy smile. "Hey, buddy!"  
  
The friendly greeting is rewarded by a quick nodding motion from both boys and a throaty 'Hi there'.  
  
"God Arthur you've beaten up another one? You're seriously getting more and more dangerous, we're gonna have to watch out for you, buddy!" jests the newcomer alpha, giving off an easing aura that only confirms the equal standing treatment between both students. "I still remember when you punched me straight in the face when we first met. I was really a cocky idiot at that time!"  
  
Curling slightly his lips in remembrance, Arthur gives the alpha a playful shove. "Oh I can recall quite well your distraught features, lad."  
  
Smiling mischievously, the alpha only pushes back, stirring up a well-meant physical fight between the two boys whereas Alfred watches amused and with a wry guise them getting on with the jovial act.  
  
"Hey, is she alright?" asks abruptly Arthur, effectively putting an end to their strength showdown. "I think I downright overdid myself this time."  
  
Notwithstanding the inquisitive and dry tone, the flimsy concern slips from the tense countenance of his disguise, leaving both alphas in a puzzled state. "Well, uhm, she's quite alright, Arthur. She's only a bit soar for being defeated by a beta, but she'll get over it as we all did."  
  
"That's good..." drawls out the beta, mouthing a reassured breathy vowel in return.  
  
At that Alfred takes the lead and wraps a robust limb around Arthur, claiming his right on the fiery beta while prompting him forward, towards their original destination. "Sorry, dude, we gotta hurry up. See ya!"  
  
"Why so fretting, Fred?" asks Arthur as soon as he regains complete control of himself. "We have all the afternoon to spend together."  
  
Alfred gives him an apologising look. "Nothing, I was only a bit surprised you were so worried about her. You've changed a lot as well, Art. It seems you're not the only one getting to someone."  
  
The statement is followed by a low chuckle which elicits a grin on the beta's visage and, as they keep walking and comforting in the entrancing company of one another, nothing more is exchanged, but a quiet muttered. "So it seems."

 

* * *

  
  
  
One of the most isolated areas of the campus - and also the less likely to be crowded or swamped by unwelcome individuals is without any doubt the little harvest, a former uncultivated and forsaken garden, in the far side of the backyard. Said meadow doesn't own a guardian yet, but it is properly and daily looked after by an avid nature-lover student who also happens to be the beta troublemaker, Arthur Kirkland.  
  
Thence when looking for the beta student, the first and foremost answer anyone would automatically receive is to go searching in the back garden.  
  
Anyhow this little patch of cultivated soil does not occupy even a quarter of the immense school's area, even though a small and sufficient warehouse has been granted to its disposal.  
  
In the early sunlight Arthur has rushed with scarcely contained excitement to his little cultivation of precious peaches, now in full bloom with the mellow breeze of the gentle spring. He would always tend to the sprouts first thing in the morning, before the hustle of the students could come forth, then he would check and rearrange them in the afternoon as a complementary task.  
  
The mirth bubbling in his stomach causes him a hollow, but intense sensation, like a lightheaded joy as he enjoys the pinkish panaorama lying before him.  
  
While ravishing in his reverie the blond beta does not notice the approaching figure of a fellow omega.  
  
The latter, on the other side, calmly wait for Arthur to relinquish his joy and actually taking in the young male student standing a few feets away. With a few coughing motions to get the full attention on his person, the shy omega screeches out a humble 'Kirkland?'  
  
Blinkling owlishly, both to show his astonishment and due to the sunlight temporarily blinding him, Arthur hums in agreement and sports a congenial smile to ease the other off.  
  
"Ah, well, I'm sorry to disturb you, but can you- ah, can you please come with me for a second?" gasps out the omega as he stands uncomfortably in a far side of the garden. His discomfort increasing exponentially as even Arthur is able to perceive the bitter scent lingering in the air.  
  
Nodding wryly, Arthur gets up and follows in mulling silence the omega. His first thought has been a pretty awkward and inconvenient love confession he would surely be forced to decline without hurting the other's sentiments, but when he is lead through the familiar warehouse where fertilizing and other gardening products are stocked his brain starts to process the surroundings as well as the unknown faces waiting for him inside the hut.  
  
"Arthur Kirkland?"  
  
The question is forward and causes a stirring upturn in his guts. Nonetheless, he urges on and replies with an equally dry "Yes, it is me. What do you want?"  
  
He can't react fast enough as he finds his back pushed against the parquetry and a mob of omegas and betas glaring daggers into his helpless form from their upright and advantaged position. "We're very sorry to inform you that this beating game of yours is gonna end this very day, _Kirkland_."  
  
A hard punch meets his right cheekbone and a grunting sound escapes his lips. He hears few of them fumbling something about not resorting to violence, but it is too late to encourage moral concepts of nonviolent acts as the first blow has been the very spark of the melee.  
  
From his lying stance Arthur can only instigate the horde with a rotten smirk and a mumbled "That's all you've gotten, brat?".  
  
Another blow is delivered on his face's pale skin eliciting a loud and lasting groan. Then a hand takes a firm hold of his ash blond fringes and forcibly pushes him down. More muffling noises reach his dazed figure, though he cannot grasp what is being said nor does he care as he has matters more concerning at hand.  
  
Thrashing around in order to wriggle free from the unknown limbs he manages only a cry of pain when he is yanked hardly against the surface. "Stop it, scum!"  
  
He does not.  
  
Instead Arthur uses that little muster up energy to spit out a moisture of saliva and blood right into his assailant's face, gaining a disgusted shrieking sound. "Fuck it!"  
  
The maniacal smirk creeping over further irks the omega who first attacked him, behind her Arthur can clearly recognize another student trying to appeasing the situation while shouting to give up the irrational brutality. Albeit, several betas are still holding him down, leaving him in a vulnerable state as the next bruise is produced by curt, jerking motions of his head against the wooden floor.  
  
"Please, guys, stop it!" screams someone among the cracking noise coming from his skull and the noisy clamour made by the students above him.  
  
The hand yanking his blond mop leaves at once and he hears the shifting sound of the omega attacker getting up and staring him down like a pitiful, lifeless bird who has dared leaving the nest too soon for his own powerless nature.  
  
Loathing the patronizing look of the other Arthur willingly instigate her to regain the upper hand. "So, are you done? I thought you were going to give me a memorable lesson, but I suppose you don't have the resoluteness to get thorugh with it." baring his teeth in a challanging snarl he mutters a defiant. "Fainthearted omega."  
  
He knows the teasing has been effective when he bends on the side as several kicks are relentlessly delivered in his abdomen, to and fro between the delicate belly and the solid chest. The bashing keeps some more as an omega dashes forward and tries to contain the other's rage, soon followed by two betas who grasp the other from his flailing limbs while yanking her backward and faraway from the aching and squealing beta.  
  
"For God's sake, stop-!" --  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
The sudden question gains the entire attention of the present witnesses as they drop their engaging discussion and tense up immediately when the inquisitive voice assumes the very threatening form of none other than Alfred F. Jones.  
  
Nobody dares speaking, but a shrilling omega who justifies immediately the regrettable development. "A-Alfred we can explain-"  
  
But he is unabashedly dismissed for Alfred's eyes are already focused on the squirming figure of his beta, moaning and panting in agony.  
  
Alfred slowly crosses the short distance separating him and the grouping of distressed students as they immediately part away, opening the passage to the alpha as he crouches down.  
  
Getting into a sitting stance, Arthur winches slightly as his mate's rough fingertips touch the sore spot on his right cheek, moving down and curling around his chin while carefully inspecting his visage with an unperturbed and calm look.  
  
Unaffected expression, which is far from the real feelings currently being released through the suffocating scent.  
  
The smell hovers in the narrowed space as venom circulates in the respiratory system and few omegas are compelled to suppress a disgruntled wail, shrinking away from the poisoning scent which hits them tenfolds than an ordinary alpha or beta.  
  
Arthur only stiffens at the sickening stink, watching with utmost horror as his assailants struggle against their own mortifying whimpers whilst completely terrified by the sudden change of events. Alfred doesn't utter a word as he keeps stroking Arthur in the harassed spots, forming shooting circles in the back of his head where a few stained fringes are clearly visible.  
  
"Please, Alfred, we're-" cries out a crestfallen beta before being cut off immediately by an overbearing " _Get out_."  
  
Another beta tries to speak up, but deflates forthwith as the voice roars out again. "Get. Out. _Now_."  
  
Rushing and stumbling, the place empties as the students scatter away in a clash of thundering footsteps.  
  
At that Alfred stills brusquely, breathing out a hold back gasp as he calms down gradually. "You okay?"  
  
Nodding vigorously Arthur bends slightly onward, patting in a sort of reassuring way Alfred's back. "Don't worry, I've got worse."  
  
The alpha gives him an overall scowling glare. "This is different, Art."  
  
Before Arthur is able to rebuke, Alfred grasps his shoulders with little to no force and pulls the small beta into a warm embrace. "You don't understand, Art. This seriously scared me shitless!"  
  
Albeit exuberant, the hug pampers the injured blond in a pleasant easiness that drives Arthur into a dozed state akin to self-induced languor. Alfred resumes his previous rubbing task, tracing back and forth the faint line of his spine in the process and getting a content sigh as a rewarding.  
  
"I'm sorry, Alfred. I know I've been putting you in a truly uncomfortable position with all this dominance ruckus." Arthur whispers quietly, squeezing the alpha's uniform in a tight grasp. "I didn't intend to cause you so much grief, but it is a necessary trial in order to affirm my role in the system."  
  
Alfred lowers his head on Arthur's shoulder and closes his azure eyes to better perceive the almost indiscernible scent wrapping the beta in a bittersweet remorse while the latter encloses the alpha in his limbs in a relieving way.  
  
They stand there for a moment long, engulfed in the mellow silence of their bodies being so close and yet so faraway from each other. The warm tickle brushing their skins produces short, but indelible jolts and when Alfred feels his partner's breathing becoming more and more steady - signaling that drowsiness is taking him over -, thus his hands releasing the weary body as he gets up.  
  
"Can you stand?" asks Alfred while helping the almost asleep beta into an upright stance.  
  
Arthur wobbles slightly, but regains the balance immediately after as he grips onto Alfred's stiff arms. "I can do just fine, Fred, I'm only a bit lightheaded."  
  
With straining steps they make their way out and into the faint chatter filling the outside.  
  
There, the scattered group is painfully waiting for the upcoming judgement whilst in the centre stands two alphas, engaged in a heated argument with some omegas. When they notice the approaching duo they end the little diatribe at once and Alfred is soon to recognize his friend Jonathan and the freshman girl hit by Arthur a few months ago.  
  
"Oh my God, is he okay?" asks hurriedly Jonathan as he sends a worried look towards Arthur's bruised form.  
  
The alpha girl turns around to the scared omega that whimpers at the sour smell radiating from her. "Are you all out of your mind!?"  
  
Said omega gathers up and replies hesitantly. "I am, no, _we are_ downright sorry for what happened! I swear we didn't intend to harm him in any way. We only wanted to scare him off a bit, so that way he would stop hitting our alphas without a reason!"  
  
"That's true. We didn't know this would get out of hands!" another omega boy speaks up, voicing the same distressed feelings of his companion. "Forgive us, Arthur."  
  
At that, an young omega girl followed by three henchmen walk into the discussion showing a reluctant and compelled expression. Arthur immediately perks up and wriggles in Alfred's tender hold, thus letting him go as the beta frowns down at the students currently facing him with a defiant guise. "I'm not going to apologise, I did hit you and I don't regret it. You fucking provoked my alpha and got him almost into hospital, you rotten piece of shit."  
  
"Oh so very cheeky coming from a little omega and his brave ass-kissers. Next time I hope you're going to bring all your gang, this way one of you pussy fucker will finally get a punch out of my face." hisses back Arthur with venom-tainted words. "Now piss off, brat, I'm quite fed up of your shitty face."  
  
The other only growls out and turns away without daring a look back.  
  
"Do you want me to report him?" offers up the alpha girl, thoroughly enraged by the disrespectful tone of the omega.  
  
"No need, Michelle. I'm still not over with her." grinning in an insane way, Alfred decides it has been enough of a day and a very turbulent one at that.  
  
"Let's just get going, Art. You need to tend your injuries and then a good, peaceful rest."  
  
Trapping the little beta in a warm embrace, Alfred greets the two alphas goodbye while dragging Arthur away.  
  
Being so early in the morning they manage to sneak out the school's gates, skipping the day ahead in order to let Arthur restore and fully recharge himself. When dimmed far enough from indiscreet eyes, Alfred releases the wriggling beta who only sputters back profanity towards his mate. ("Good Lord, Fred, it's embarrassing when you carry me like that in front of all those people.")  
  
Smiling to his mate, Alfred watches as Arthur leans in for a peck and gives him a playful smirk. "I'm going home, then, I don't want you to reprimand me for being to careless of my own well-being."  
  
"That's true, though, you don't care for yourself enough." berates Alfred, before cracking up a gleeful chuckle. "That's why you have me to take care of us both!"  
  
Their eyes meet in a childish mirth as Arthur carefully steps back without breaking their flimsy connection. He stops suddenly in his retrieving track, though, for Alfred walks to him and with a gentle motion takes his hand, opening it and enclosing his fingertips a moment later.  
  
When Arthur shows up his palm, there it is a dainty and charming peach flower, caressing his hand with those fragile pink petals and sending shivers all over his body.  
  
"I know you don't want me to pick flowers from your garden, but I was so awestruck by this particular peach flower for no reasons whatsoever." the apologizing gaze turns in a full grin when Arthur brings the flower to his face while savouring the sweet scent. "You love peaches so..."  
  
Standing in a lively town's street with a cute peach flower in hand, few swollen bruises marring his skin and the handsome figure of Alfred enlivening him with his mesmerizing tenderness, Arthur can only think he has been granted with the most wonderful present of all time.  
  
"And I love you as well, Fred."  
  
And it is enough to carry on, waiting for the next spring to come and bring the same delighting feelings.


End file.
